How Do I
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: Another songfic, based on the Trisha Yearwood/Leann Rimes song of the same name. I'm hunting for reviews, here. Please tell me what song to use next! Country only, if you would.


And... Chicks brings you another! An angst fic after Magneto's 'death' (the first time). And who goes with Magneto? That's right! Oh yeah, disclaimer time, right. You people know I don't own X-Men, because if I did, I would hang Principal Kelly from a flagpole by his underwear. My fourth fic. Please read my others! This one is set to How Do I, by Trisha Yearwood, which I don't own.

* * *

He was gone. The only man she had ever really loved, and he was gone. She didn't know how she could ever forgive Wanda. She had put on a brave face for her boys, but now she was alone in her room, looking down at an old picture of them on their first date. A teenaged Eric held her blue hand as he swung her around the roller rink, her poodle skirt flaring and showing off the top of her knee socks. There was a sparkle in her amber eyes, and her ponytailed red hair flew behind her. She began to sing softly, so upset that her German accent came shining through clearly.

_How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.  
_

Her life was over now. There was nothing left for her. Eric had been her everything, and he was gone, taken from her by his own daughter and a rampant Sentinel.

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?. _

Charles had been partially to blame as well, but if Wanda hadn't... no. It was more than that. If she had listened to Eric and left Wanda well enough alone, the crazy young woman would still be back where she belonged. And now, what would she do? How could she live?

_Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life  
_

Nothing seemed real anymore. It was as if she was floating inside her own mind, lost and fragile as she had been when he first found her in the alleyway, scared and broken as she had been when she lost Kurt over that bridge. Torn apart like she hadn't been since she had to leave Anna behind with Irene.

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...  
Please tell me baby.. _

Why was it so hard to breathe? Oh, right, she had her face in her pillow now. She wanted so badly to press into it so hard she would stop breathing, but she had the boys... they needed her.

_How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life _

But she needed _him._ Why would he leave her? It was so unfair! He knew how much she had leaned on him, and he shouldn't have risked it if he knew.

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live _

She didn't know how, but she had to go on without Eric there. She had to take the others out to find Pietro, wherever he was. But for now, she had to get out of the house. She lay the picture down next to her note and locked her door silently. She opened the window and shifted into the bird for which she was named, but not before singing her last lines to the empty room and her empty heart.

_How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby....... _

Raven spread her wings wide and flew off, headed for God knows where. When she came back, she would be hardened, a different person. But, for now, she was just... lonely.

_How do I live.... _


End file.
